because i can
by reddestreactionary
Summary: i lost my old account but i have all my old stories. Marshall lee gets gumball an birthday party.


Because I can

Chapter 1: Present time

Marshall Lee pov

Okay, Marshall Lee. If you want this done right you need to have everything ready for this evening.

Dubstep soundtrack? Check.

Ribbon? Check.

Strobe lights? Check.

Whip Cream? Check.

Fog Machine? Check.

Sexy? Oh Fuck! How could I forget the sexy?!

Wait...False alarm.

I'm here.

Just for Gummy I bleached on of my red checkered shirts so it would be pink checkered. I wear on of my ripped skinny jeans with a bow on the fly for later. With Marcy's help, I was able to get PB to allow me to pull of such a stunt for a present without any of the candy kingdom (or Fiona) knowing about it.

This is going to be fun.

* 8 pm *

As normal, Gumball's parties was elegant and formal. I sat in the raisers above everyone waiting the signal. Fiona and Flame Prince awkwardly danced where Cake can see them to make sure no " funny business" goes on. Gumball watches a his candy subjects dance as Peppermint maid counts the presents and who they are by. Princess Bubblegum stands flirting with Marcy's by the punch bowl waiting for the right moment. Marcy's uncontrollable giggling making her look suspicious, though.

" Alright everyone gather around it's present time." Peppermint maid announces before going to retrieve some presents for Gumball to open. Marcy goes follow her.

Show time.

" Hey Gumball, open my present first." I call out floating down and landing on the table in front of him. " Marshall! What are you doing here?"

" Isn't it obvious? I'm your present?"

Bubs turns on the dub-step music. I crawl towards him, his eyes enticed on me. I poke his nose, letting my finger drop to his lips before pulling it back towards my fly. I roll my hips in front of his face and rake my fingers through my hair, making sure he gets the message. He blushes a bit, turning his head away. The candy people are staring at me in awe.

" Like what you see?" I wiggle my eyebrows at him. He refuses to look at me so i tear open my shirt and tilt his head towards me. I draw his hands toward my chest but he flinches when it comes to touching me.

The crowd start chanting," Do it! Do it! Do it!" The prince complies and strokes my abs gently, circling them with his soft delicate fingers with curiosity. I smile and buck my hips at him.

" How about a taste Gumball?" I pull out the whip cream from my back pocket and Bubbs grab me a bowl of strawberries. Gumball knew exactly what was going on next. He watched me apply the whip cream to my chest before smearing a strawberry in it and feeding it to him.

Peppermint maid almost about died when he accepted it and the candy people applaud. Peppermint nearly faints, but I guess Marcy did her best trying to hold her.

I press a strawberry into on his lips and press my lips onto his, sharing the strawberry with him. Nosebleeds everywhere when Gumball moans into the kiss, whining when I pull away.

" You can open you present anytime you want." I whisper in his ear, rolling my hips against his. He blushes. " Or do you want another lick?"

Daringly, Gummy presses his tongue and licks off some whip cream but not enough for anyone to notice.

" I want to open it now." He winks.

I smirk.

I get up." Alright shows over."

The candy people sigh with an " Awww."

Opening the " present"

Gumball P.O.V.

Marshall sat with a smug face on my bed, rolling his hips towards me.

" Now that you had your sweets, you wanna see what's underneath this bow?" he beckoned. I smirk.

" I'm pretty sure i already know what's underneath it. " i say, stoking the zipper of his skinny jeans. He hisses at the contact, thrusting his hips upward.

" Eager aren't we?"

" Yeah, well, someone chickened out of unwrapping his present in front of everyone. But your missing ice cream and cake, right now. So lose-lose, i guess." Marshall groans slightly, me caressing his nicely built abs. The blue skinned vampire watched lustfully as i licked my lips, concentrating on where to lap at.

" You know what?" Marshall lee stood up and took off the pink flannel… "It's your birthday, why not make it special for you?"

3rd person pov

Marshall walks over to Gumball's music collect to find( of course) nothing but classical music. The vampire figured this much and had Marceline bring in the " Sexy Jams" CD that the keeps in his puts the CD in the music player and 's Bump & Grind Starts to play. (don't judge, i love this song)

 **My mind is tellin' me no…**

 **but my body..,**

 **my body's tellin' me yeeesss!**

Marshall turns to Gumball and crawls back onto the bed in front of the prince, wiggling his eyebrows. Gumball was intrigued by this gesture, leaning in and touching Marshall's cheek. Marshall pulled him into a kiss, coping a squeeze of Gumball's soft ass.

Gumball threw his head back, allowing the vampire king straddle his small feminine hips.

 **`I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind**

Marshall sits up and slowly rolls up his shirt, stroking his abs, his fingers trailing upward and took it off. Gumball watched amused and turned on at the same time. Marshall then took of the ribbon off his jeans, leaning and whispering" You're going to love your present." in the gumwad ear. Prince Gumball stroked the exposed skin, not expecting it to be so intoxicating and delicious looking to him.

 **I don't see nothing wrong, hey baby, hey**

 **I don't see nothing wrong (I don't see nothing wrong) with a little bump and grind**

 **I don't see nothing wrong, hey**

 **See I know just what you want and I know just what you need**

 **So baby bring your body to me (bring your body here)**

Marshall pecks Gumball's neck, trailing down to the nape of his neck. His fangs gently scraped on the pink flesh, making the prince groan a simple " mmn." the king was liking where this is going so the does it again, holding the candy scientist down as his hips starts to grind on the fly of his jeans. The two was becoming painfully hard but neither one of them wanted to admit it or stop playing the game they are current situation.

 **I'm not fooling around with you, baby**

 **Baby my love is true (with you) with you is where I want to be**

 **Girl, you need someone, someone like me to satisfy your every needs**

 **I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind**

Marshall kissed Gumball's chest, licking his erect nipples. Gumball squeaks with ecstasy as the rolls his tongue around the nubs and nibble oh-so-gently on them. The cold dead hands traveled south, caressing Gumball's bulge through his trousers. Gumball keens and meets the needed friction Marshall's hands would allow, kicking his shoes off with a loud "thump" onto the floor.

Marshall's skilled forked tongue flicked above the hem of Gumball's pants.

" Please Marshall…" Gumball moans. Marshall smirks and pulls down Marshall's pants and boxers exposing his bulge.

Experimentally, the trails his tongue up and down the length, loving the sweet moans and whimpers that came from his prince's mouth. Marshall then pulls him closer and sits up.

Gumball fumbles with Marshall's pants sliding them down his hips, stroking Marshall's long, thick erection. Marshall was liking the look of lust on the prince's face and wanted to imprint pure bliss on it soon enough.

 **I don't see nothing wrong, baby hey**

 **You say he's not treating you right**

 **baby spend the night now**

 **I'll love you like you need to be loved ( why don't you try some of me)**

" Like your birthday present?" Marshall teases. Gumball nods, preceding with licking it like Marshall did his. Marshall egged him on by grinding against his face. Gumball continually licked, swirling his tongue around the tip when his tongue traced against it. Marshall licked his fingers and moaned as Gumball wet his dick,then slides one finger in the candy prince's needy eager hole.

Gumball got a little experimental and engulfed the tip of Marshall in his mouth, flicking his tongue on the slit. The loved how his undead lover tasted. The hum of approval around the thick length as the fits more into his mouth, making Marshall groan with ecstasy. Marshall slides another slick finger into Gumball, scissoring him and rubbing his walls in a gentle but pleasurable way.

" Marshall…" Gumball pants.

" Just one more, you're doing great." Marshall reassures.

Gumball winced as the third finger entered his. Marshall moved his fingers around, stretching and bringing as much pleasure as he could from this.

Gumball was now desperate and began to grind on Marshall's fingers, showing him that the was ready.

Marshall kisses down my neck and removes his fingers. Gumball whimpers at the loss of contact but keen at the hot warmth of his lover filling him up with his hard shaft. It hurt a bit but it wasn't anything that he wasn't used to, but the still waited. he loves it when i beg.

" M-Marshall...please…"

" Please...what." he's so putrid. But i love it...especially with hot i am feeling right now.

" Fill me with your "special icing"." the candy prince moans innocently, rolling his hips. The vampire smirks and thrusts harder.

" You had enough icing for today...don't you think."

" No...i haven't had the icing from your cock. I bet it's yummy…"

Marshall groaned, pulling out Gumball's ass until it was only the tip and slams right back into the prostate, causing the candyman to shriek with lust and pleasure...grabbing the headboards. Marshall does it again for the fun of it before a series of slow and gentle thrusting into the hole. The two groan, knowing that he wasn't going to stay like this long. Soon, the sex got rougher, growling as they fucked each other's brains out.

" M-Marshall….oh glob...Marshall!" Gumball mewled. Other than the sound of the bed underneath them and the sound of their intimate bodies making love, any other senses was blocked out. They were the only thing that existed and mattered right now.

"Uuugh...Gumball...i'm going to fuck you raw….oh my glob...you're so tight...squeezing my cock so good...mmmm…" Marshall growls against the pink skin.

Gumball pov

I arch my back at his words. They did terrible things to my body and my patience. My eyes rolled back.

When Marshall's hips started to slow, I know he's getting close. My prick is already leaking with anticipation...but i don't want to finish until after Marshall.

" Marshall...please."

" oh...glob... tight...Yeah...i can't hold it...ugh…" His hot " icing" covers my insides and spreads as the rides out his he slams into my good spot, shoving his whole cock in me, and triggers my orgasim. I milk out whatever semen the has as i ride out my orgasim on his cock.

Exhausted, we laid on the bed and caught our breath.

"I really like my present." I coo.

" There's more where that comes from."

" Of course there is." I say,rolling my eyes.

" Happy birthday, Gummy." the chuckles before sleeping, snuggled into my back.

why...why did i do this...oh wait...because i can


End file.
